


Home

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, mentions of inappropriate and adult activities in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Tobio is a professional volleyball player, Shouyou is a sports journalist for some company, and they are married and mated; And also, <i> they have a son. </i> It's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, greetings! I am bixgchan and you can call me Nine. 
> 
> I wrote [ Rock, Paper, Scissors, Kiss. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4051810) and had promptly abandoned it 7 chapters later. This is a work I did in an attempt to redeem myself back into the fandom.
> 
> Enjoy reading! LOL :'^)

_I should get a new secretary._

Tobio grumbles to himself, perpetual scowl etched into his face, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to remove the glitter that had successfully infiltrated his life from here on out. Glitters were a bitch to deal with – laundry, put your glitter-fied clothes in the washer with other clothes and sooner or later your whole wardrobe would be infected with glitter. Body, if it gets anywhere near your skin or any part of your human know that it would forever be with you and you are cursed to a life full of dealing with glitters.

He hated glitter with a burning passion for these reasons, but most importantly, he hated it because he feared that Tobi, his sweet little baby boy, would inhale the little demonic particles and it would somehow end up in his lungs and – oh my, god, _he would die_ – Tobio won’t be able to deal with that happening, fuck –

“Calm down, Kageyama. He would not die from glitter.”

Tobio whipped his head around to the source of the voice; Oikawa, a fellow Alpha and one of his teammates for the 2016 Dream Team Japan, was fiddling with his phone in one hand while the other was tapping onto the glass of the car window, tapping along to the rhythm of the song that was currently playing in the vehicle’s radio player. “What?” Tobio spats, a little irritated.

Oikawa sighs, making no motion to look at him. “I’m sure Hinata-chan would know how to get rid of the glitter, so calm down.” The older man states purposely. Tobio knows it was an attempt to appease him, although he had hit a few bumps in the road in terms of his relationship with the fellow setter, he knows that Oikawa means well.

Tobio wouldn’t have agreed to making the man as his son’s godfather if it were anything less ( _Although the relentless begging of Shouyou, his sunshine and beloved omega that he adores, had a huge impact in that decision.)_

“Don’t call him that.” Tobio mutters, feeling a little better. Oikawa snickers and finally looks at him with a teasing glint in his eyes. “What? Hinata-chan?” He teases, Tobio tries to steady his breathing and rein in the Alpha inside him that was threatening to rage. “You can call him Shouyou, okay? That’s not even his last name already, geez.” Tobio replies through barely suppressed annoyance. Oikawa just snickers more, but he nods his head in understanding nonetheless.

Despite this, Tobio knows that he would still call Shouyou by his previous last name – now his middle – to further aggravate the raven.

Oh well, that’s Oikawa.

“So,” Oikawa starts, shifting the conversation. “What are you going to do with that secretary?”

Tobio hums, lost in thought. Frankly, he doesn’t know either. He had Suzume-san as his secretary for roughly a month and she’s been doing okay but she was just not doing a proper job with maintaining his appearances to the media. If there was something he hates more than glitter it would be the continuous and relentless pestering of the media. It wasn’t so bad – he wasn’t like, a superstar or anything like that – but since Volleyball season started again, and now that he had confirmed that he was going to join the dream team for Japan’s overseas friendly games, they’ve seemed to multiply tenfold.

This morning was a blur of flashing cameras and trying to elbow his way into the hotel he was told to go to for some meeting regarding the other members of the dream team. He was having a great time conversing with old friends and meeting new faces, talking about how his life was going with being a father and all that, some even asked how Shouyou was doing and talking about his husband had always put Tobio in a good mood.

The problem was when the meeting ended, he had asked his secretary to pick him up from the back-entrance of the hotel to ensure his privacy and also so that they wouldn’t inconvenience the hotel staff anymore what with the ever increasing number of sports reporters gathering outside their doors.

Little by little, each professional volleyball player was able to leave with little incident. Tobio waited patiently along with Oikawa, who had begged him to let him ride with him in the car and drop him off at his apartment. ( _“Don’t you have your own car?” “It’s with Hajime; he had to take the children to their grandparents. You know how the kids get, right? Come on, Tobio-chan!” “If you stop calling me that, I might consider it.” “That’s great! Thanks a lot, Tobio-chan!”)_

Their ride arrived two hours late.

And by the time two hours have passed word have been passed around that Tobio and Oikawa were still in the hotel and the crowd had quite the number of reporters _and_ fans in them.

Tobio glares at them as Oikawa enthusiastically poses for the cameras. Tobio’s fans had somehow conjured a huge sign that had the words _‘Can we see Tobi-kun?’_ written in big fat letters with glitters all over them – how they did it in the time span of two hours was beyond Tobio – and for a few moments he appreciated the sentiment. Really, he did. He’s not some heartless prick some people makes him out to be, but when one too many reporters were shoving their microphones at your face and is dragging your body someplace you really don’t want to go to, it gets kind of hard to keep the friendly and approaching façade.

At some point, the crowd had gotten thick and the next thing Tobio knows was that there was suddenly a horde of girls screaming for his attention and wagging the glitter-fied sign around spreading the epidemic of glitters all over the ground and over Tobio.

When he asked Suzume-san about it she said she forgot about the meeting and picking him up.

_Should definitely get a new secretary._

Tobio tells this to Oikawa, who just cackled in his enjoyment of Tobio’s misery. When the car had arrived at Oikawa’s apartment, he had offered him a smile and asked Tobio to send his regards to Shouyou, to which Tobio nods. They said their farewells, and once alone in the backseat of the car, Tobio can finally feel himself relax. The driver asked him, “Where to, Kageyama-san?”

Tobio looks outside of the car window, at the whizzing picture of the trees as they pass by. “Home.” He replies.

The day went by long enough and the Alpha inside him is mourning the distance between his omega and their child. Tobio feels a bubble of excitement erupt in his stomach at the prospect of seeing his little bundle of redheads again.

*

Tobio and Shouyou lived in a tiny apartment complex the first two years of their relationship. They weren’t bonded yet at that point because Shouyou wasn’t quite ready to give up his volleyball career as the nationally-known and globally-recognized monster little giant of the court, but when the season had ended and Shouyou had gone to his heat, they knew it was the best time to take their relationship to new heights.

Five months later and Shouyou had retired from pro volleyball to become a web writer for a sports company. Five months later and they had bought a simple and modern bungalow just out of the city. Five months later and Shouyou and Tobio were bonded and the Alpha had never been so happy to finally have a claim to the omega. _His omega._ And to top it all off they were having a child.

Fast forward to present time, Tobio walking up to their front porch and tugging out they key he had in his pocket to open the front door of his home. _Their home_. They were a family now. _He_ had his own family now – a loving omega who is perfect and beautiful who takes care of their son wholeheartedly with no questions asked.

The door opens with a creak and it opens up to the wide open space of their living room. Tobio takes note of the polished floor and the tidied-up furniture and figures that Shouyou had probably gotten some cleaning done this morning.

It was already late into mid-afternoon, just thirty minutes more till four o’clock, and around this time was mostly when the baby was asleep. Tobio removes his shoes by the door, arranging it properly so it lined up nicely with the other pairs of footwear there. He pads his way through the carpeted floor of the living room, passing the arc that leads to the dining area and the kitchen, turns the corner to a long and wide corridor that had picture frames lining up the walls.

He looks into the first door to the right, the nursery, and sees that Tobi wasn’t anywhere in there so Shouyou had probably brought their kid on to _their_ bed.

Sure enough, when Tobio enters the master’s bedroom, he sees Shouyou’s marvelous tuft of hair contrast against their white sheets, his body huddled around the smaller form of Tobi who was flat on his back, his thumb still in his mouth and saliva dripping messily on the side of his face.

Tobio takes a moment to admire the sight before him, drinks in the sight of his husband – his partner, his best friend, the love of his life – on their bed with his child. Tobio had always thought that life had been harsh to him, but high school was surely the turning point. It was when he met this enigma who had such an impact in his life, it was when he met Shouyou that he had finally understood what the point of bonding was all about. He had always doubted it – that you can live your whole life with one single person – but now he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

It wasn’t perfect – the process of getting here, to where they are now – and they had made a lot of reckless mistakes as high schoolers; like that one time that Shouyou had gone to heat while they were in school and they fucked in the infirmary, or that one time they almost gone through mating without contraceptives, and other things they kind of regret along the way. But right now, when they’re finally under one roof, lying on a bed that smelled so much of their scent, with a beautiful and healthy baby boy, Tobio can’t help but think that he’d do it all over again.

Tobio gently sits himself on the bed, right next to Shouyou’s relaxed form. He leans down to peck his omega on the cheek which caused the redhead to groan in his sleep. Tobio shakes him gently to rouse him from sleep, and when Shouyou’s awake enough to be aware of what was happening he bring his arms up to wind it around Tobio’s neck, dragging the raven down to a slow and passionate kiss. “Welcome home.” Shouyou whispers when they finally pull apart. Tobio rests his forehead against Shouyou’s. “I’m back.”

*

Tobio held onto Tobi carefully, afraid that if he let the baby out of his hold that he might slip and the water might enter his nose and – oh my, god, he might _die_ – and –

“Tobio, he’s going to be fine. Just let him play around a bit, the water’s not that high.” Shouyou says from outside the bathroom. He was preparing the towels for Tobio and setting up the nursery for when he has to dress Tobi up.

Tobio grumbles under his breath, resting his back against the cool ceramic of the bathtub as he lets Tobi splash around and play with the little rubber duckies. After Tobio had showered and applied a liberal amount of olive oil on his body to remove the glitter that had embedded onto his skin, as per Shouyou’s advice – bless him, Shouyou had bathed the baby and filled up the tub with warm and soapy water, just a few inches so that when the baby sits in there he wouldn’t drown.

This was probably one of Tobio’s favorite parts of the day – bathing with Tobi. Tobio had sat down on the tub as he waits for Shouyou to finish properly rinsing off the baby before he brings Tobi with him in the tub to soak for a few minutes. Tobio had pecked Shouyou on the lips as gratitude before the omega had sauntered off to prep the necessary materials and garments for the baby.

Tobio tickles Tobi, to which his baby boy chuckles in delight and splashes his tiny hands and feet around in the water. He squeezes the tiny ducklings that made sounds and blew raspberries against Tobi’s back, smiling when the baby laughs in glee.

After a few minutes Shouyou comes in with a large fluffy towel that he wraps around Tobi. Tobio carries the baby in his arms, helping Shouyou in tucking him into the towel. “Here comes mommy.”  Tobio sings, and Shouyou gives him an exasperated look to which Tobio snorts.

“Daddy is so mean, ain’t he, Tobi? Calling your papa ‘mommy’.” Hinata sings back, bringing the laughing and flailing baby to the nursery. “Honey, be a dear and clean the bathroom after you soak in there.” Shouyou instructs, and Tobio calls out an ‘aye-aye, cap’n.’

*

Dinner was delicious as always, and through the table and in between bites Tobio and Shouyou talked about what happened throughout the day. Shouyou convinces Tobio to give Suzume-san a chance to redeem herself, to which the Alpha grumbles but in the end he can’t say no to the omega.

Tobi had made minimal mess, although he tossed a few plastic spoons in the dining room and had completely destroyed another one of Shouyou’s shirts, it was all routine by now.

When the baby had calmed down, Tobio had put him in his playing pen in front of the television set, putting on a couple of cartoons that Tobi seemed to like. Shouyou was washing the dishes, wearing one of Tobio’s old jerseys that was a little too large on his much smaller frame, partnered with a tight pair of boxers that had candy canes around it. He also had a fluffy pink apron on, and Tobio takes this as his chance to get some alone time.

He sneaks up behind his omega, sliding his arms around Shouyou’s waist and tucking his back against the raven’s chest. Shouyou hums in appreciation, and Tobio leans down to leave hot and wet kisses against Shouyou’s neck. It was slow and passionate, and at some point Shouyou had completely forgotten the task he was doing as Tobio had started to grind his steadily growing erection against the cleft of Shouyou’s ass.

“Tobio – “ Shouyou tries, but a bite against his scent gland shuts him up and caused him to grind back at the throbbing appendage against him. “Tobio – the baby – “

Tobio growls, the Alpha in him wanting nothing more than just mate his omega. “He won’t know, come on, sweetie.” Tobio purrs, and Shouyou melts against his touch and Tobio is very pleased with this sudden development but then –

The baby starts wailing in the living room.

Shouyou was immediately there, calming the baby and bringing Tobi in his arms to shush him. Tobio smiles at the pretty picture the scene paints, when Shouyou turns around, his back facing Tobio who was leaning against the arc of the dining area, the baby’s eyes, deep blue orbs that he got from his dad, were on Tobio’s with what seemed like a victorious glint to it.

Tobio, for a moment, thinks that his own son is competing against him for Shouyou’s attention.

Well then.

“Tobio, honey,” Shouyou starts, and Tobio perks up. “What is it?” He asks. Shouyou turns around to face him, “Dry the plates and put them back in the cupboards, please? I’ll go read Tobi a book to calm him down.” Shouyou says, already making his way to the nursery and leaving Tobio in the kitchen to deal with the wet dishes.

When Shouyou turns towards the corridor leading to the rooms Tobi had his little pink tongue out and was looking directly at Tobio.

Tobio smirks, sticking his tongue out back.

If his son thinks he’s won Shouyou over, he’s got it all _wrong._

Anyway, dry the dishes – right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since we have all agreed that I am shit at multi-chaptered stories what I'm going to do is put this in a series. Please support me as I embark in this journey of omegaverse kagehina. Thank you in advance! Please don't hate me for not updating RPSK! 
> 
> [ @brdgxtt ](https://twitter.com/brdgxtt) on Twitter.


End file.
